Under Yer Ed
by eddifying
Summary: In the heat of the moment, Eddy is granted the chance to see what's under Double Dee's hat.


**Under Yer Ed**

Summary: In the heat of the moment, Eddy is granted the chance to see what's under Double Dee's hat.

x x x

Soft giggles mixed with low moans in the air, their vision slightly obstructed by heavily drawn blinds and dimming evening light. The room, both its doors barricaded, was messy with Tom Jones records and tacky Hawaiian-print clothes strewn about the floor, though the two occupants who sat on the purple bedspread were fully dressed. Well, one of them was sitting – the other was pinned beneath him, being mercilessly assaulted with kisses, and both were enjoying themselves to no end.

"Pretty good way to kick off the weekend, huh Sockhead?" he grinned wickedly.

"Indubitably, Eddy!" came the exuberant reply as the duo paused to catch their breath. He then pulled his partner back in and resumed their session, shifting his position slightly to gain a bit more friction from him.

"Ohoho, that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Eddy challenged, poking his lime-green tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he playfully slid his hand under the front of his boyfriend's shirt. He was met with a sly grin in return, the tip of Edd's teal-colored tongue visible from between the gap in his teeth, even in the fading daylight. His mouth lapsed open as Eddy gently-but-firmly clamped his teeth onto his neck – a surefire way of driving Edd crazy, he'd discovered.

"Gah – Eddy!"

"Hmm?" he hummed innocently as the taller boy uselessly attempted to wriggle out from beneath him, even though he knew full well that there was no escape.

In the process of attempting to reposition himself, the boy's ubiquitous black ski cap shifted, exposing part of his forehead in the process.

"Ah! Excuse me Eddy, please," Double Dee's elbow accidentally found the side of Eddy's face as he jerked his arms up and over his head to tighten his cap.

"Ouch! Oh way to go, Tyson," Eddy complained as he clutched his nose and jaw in pain, glad to find no blood – this time. "I swear, one of these days, yer gonna end up breakin' somethin'."

"Oh I'm _sorry_ , Eddy," he reached out empathetically, though the other recoiled at his touch. "Really, I am," he smiled gently as Eddy grudgingly retracted his hands and allowed him to examine the area.

"I just can't help it, honestly. It's instantaneous, an irrepressible compulsion, as it were, etched right into my genetic makeup from an incredibly early age. Why, the hat is a significant part of who I am, for heaven's sake!"

"Ya well ya didn't hafta clock me. Again." Eddy replied sourly as he sat on his haunches and gingerly touched his nose again. Double Dee sat up as well, biting his lip fretfully, knowing the mood was spoiled by yet another accidental encounter. He wasn't quite sure what to say now.

"Why d'you keep that stupid hat on all the time, anyway? We've been dating for ages, Dee."

"Pardon?" the interrupted silence caught him off guard.

"I said," Eddy growled as he advanced on Double Dee, who squeaked and put up his hands to shield himself just in case. "Why don't you ever take that thing off? Yer always wearin' it – even around me, fer cryin' out loud!"

"You know, Eddy, if you hadn't started all kinds of rumors when we were twelve, I might be more inclined to –"

"Incline nothin'! It ain't like I've never seen it before, so what's the big deal?"

"The 'big deal', Eddy –!" Double Dee started but suddenly lost his nerve, struggling to come up with a response as Eddy's fierce gaze bore into him, maintaining consistently strong eye contact that caused sweat to start pooling on the back of his neck.

"C'mon, Double Dee! I'm not gonna make fun of ya or nothin'! Whassa matter? You don't trust me? How are we supposed to have a... what're ya always callin' it... _'a relationship founded on open and honest communication'_ or whatever if ya won't even take off yer hat when it's jus' you an' me?" Eddy's hand cupped his boyfriend's chin as he batted his eyelashes demurely. Double Dee couldn't help but lean into the gentle touch. If nothing else, Eddy certainly knew how to pander to his weaknesses.

"Well, I –"

"Besides, you'll show me yer dick but you won't show me what's under yer hat?" he waggled his eyebrows and grinned coquettishly as he scratched the underside of Edd's chin as though he were a cat.

"Don't be crude, Eddy," Double Dee flushed indignantly as he withdrew from Eddy's touch and cackles, sliding toward the headboard. "Besides, that's different."

"Oh don't gimme that," Eddy rolled his eyes as he crawled to rejoin his boyfriend at the head of the bed, placing his hands atop the worn border as he pinned a wide-eyed Edd up against it.

"C'mon, why don't we give it another go," his lips brushed against Edd's, causing his breath to hitch in spite of himself.

"'N this time, if yer hat falls off," he trailed his hand up the inside of his thigh as the other found the small of Edd's back.

"We let it." He finished with a strong gaze as he captured the other's lips fiercely.

Double Dee moaned passionately as he wrapped his arms around Eddy's chubby torso, knocking his hat clean off as he returned the favor enthusiastically.

"See? Was that so hard?" Eddy reasoned cheerily as he broke away from the kiss to get a full view of Double Dee's exposed head. "It ain't THAT bad, honest! ... It's kinda growin' on me."

"Be serious, Eddy..." he winced, looking anywhere but directly ahead.

"No, really! I like it... yeah! It's bold... darin'! If ya want, I'll let'cha borrow some of my brother's hair gel and we can make it really work! Just takes a little vision from a guy who knows what he's doin'!"

Eddy went to move away from the bed to get his supplies, but was instantly pulled back by an ardent hand.

"Oh come now, Eddy. Why don't we finish what we've started first?" he supplicated quietly as he wove his fingers between Eddy's own and bit his lower lip indulgently.

For the first time in his life, Eddy gently ran his hands over Edd's head as their tongues happily met again. And for the first time in Edd's life, he actually found himself enjoying it.

 **FIN**


End file.
